Darci Mason
}} Darci Mason was an android built by Toyman to be his companion. However, she was given too much free will and decided she wanted to go out on her own. Toyman then sent out his toys to recapture her. This eventually brought Superman into the mix. Later, her attempt to take the identity of Daisy Watkins also put her at odds with Static. History In the past, the Darci doll was every little girl's dream. Future fashion designer Lana Lang even had the entire set. Years later, Toyman wanted a mate and created an android in the image of the Darci doll. However, the android was built with far too much free will and was granted sentience. Unfortunately, this led to the android deciding that she didn't want to stay with Toyman who was only interested in playing with his toys. She fled Toyman and became a fashion model working for Lana Lang and eventually became her star model. During a fashion show, Toyman sent three of his robots to capture Darci. Fortunately, Clark Kent was covering the fashion show and intervened as Superman. Darci was saved but she refused to give much information to the police. Toyman was not about to give up and learned of the hotel that Darci was staying at. He sent a giant toy kangaroo to go after her. Once again Superman intervened and rescued her. However, her face was damaged and the artificial skin was torn. Later that night, she tried to repair the damage to her skin but was found by Lana. Darci told Lana her origins and said that she was tired of Toyman's attempts to capture her and intended to end it once and for all. When Lana tried to stop her, Darci set a fire and headed out to kill Toyman leaving Lana for dead. Only the intervention of Superman saved Lana. .]] Darci went to Toyman's hideout and prepared to kill him but she found that she was unable to as Toyman had implanted a fail-safe on her so that she could not harm him. Toyman took her back and trapped her in a giant box fashioned after a sales case for the doll. Superman arrived, but was trapped by Toyman into a simulator that resembled a deathmatch video game while the toys watches as the audience. Superman defeated his video game adversary but Toyman resorted to his secondary plan; simply flee with Darci. However, Darci realized that while she could not attack Toyman directly, she could destroy his toys. She destroyed the controls of the helicopter they were flying in and the both of them fell into the ocean. Later, Darci boarded a train carrying a case of unknown cargo and left Metropolis for good. Some time after that, Darci took up residence in Dakota and adopted the identity of "Ms. Moore", a teacher at Dakota Union High School. She developed a friendship with Daisy Watkins. Unfortunately, Toyman had survived the fall and was seemingly back up to his old tricks. He had also been trying to hunt down Darci and realized her and Ms. Moore were the same person. Toyman deployed his toys to retrieve her, but also not knowing (or caring) that by doing so he was also putting her students in danger. Looking to keep an eye on Darci Superman came to Dakota and stopped the attacks. However, he and Static eventually discovered that the target was not Darci, but Daisy. Darci revealed that she had been working with Toyman all along and had promised him her love if he would grant her a new body modeled entirely after Daisy. The identity of Ms. Moore was only a cover-up so that she could study Daisy in order to take her identity completely. Toyman agreed to Darci's terms but she betrayed him once again and tried to run out on him. However, before she could get far, she began to melt. Toyman revealed that he anticipated her betrayal and implanted a fail-safe into her. The fail-safe would kill her if she tried to go back on their deal. He had an antidote but didn't believe Darci's act when she asked for it and he destroyed it. Darci then melted into a puddle of liquid and was destroyed much to a heartbroken Toyman's grief. Powers and abilities As an android Darci was built of materials stronger than flesh and blood and was therefore superhumanly strong. She also displayed good agility and speed as she was able to leap between two toy soldiers wielding guns without getting harmed. Appearances * "Obsession" * "Toys in the Hood" References Category:A to Z Category:Robots Category:Teachers Category:Individuals with super strength Category:Fashion industry